westerlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Vent McGraves
Vent McGraves is one of the main character in several stories, especially Wandering Brawler which puts him as the center of the story. He is well-known for his drunken habit and his friendly, humble personality even when he's drunk. Even though he looks like helpless and never goes out without a bottle of beer, people of Lunkerstone often ask a favor to him for a small gift of Peraks. Still, he's a good person after all... Overview Vent McGraves (also known as Shadow at Noon or The Drunken Hustler by some fellows in taverns) is easily recognized by his appearance and his fighting style, which he learnt sort of martial arts from his former master namely Ki Joko Perkasa. Known by his heavily drunk habit since he's 19 years old, he wandered the Lunkerstone, surviving day after day for a nice bottles of booze. Otherwise, his origin is remained unknown besides of his hometown is somewhere near capital town of Westmidland. When other Westerland people prefered weapons such as swords, Vent chose his hand-to-hand and staff skill rather than bladed weapons. Indeed, these skills are learnt from his previous master which is one of notable Pendekar of Easterland. In addition, since he's addicted to alcoholic drinks, he discovered himself a new stance of fighting which is a mix of the Eastern Monkey dojo and the drunk effect, thus he developed his own Drunken Brawler. He became a part of Westerland Story when he tried to brings back Ryuna to a port town called Brigandine and met many things along the way. This is his part of his main quest to find the hidden village of Corona, which is the main plot of Wandering Brawler story. Background An ordinary wanderer, Vent is kinda beat-and-rush common brawler who set a journey to find the hidden village of Corona, where he may gain more skill and knowledge about martial arts. This journey is his master's last request before the master died. In some towns, he hired himself to be a courier, but sometimes he dipped his hand to dirt jobs to earn some Peraks for his long journey. For man in his age, drinking much beers, gins, and other beverages is more than unusual, but Vent always managed to fighting even when he is drunk. People often talks about Vent's relation with the McGraves family and the famous local brew, McGraves' Brand. He often told to people that he is just a martial artist apprentice who learns most of his skill from Ki Joko Perkasa, but he can't tell about his last name. Sue McGraves, the current heir of McGraves' heirloom, believes that Vent is her long lost brother whom made a journey for freedom and the truth. He is a skillful brawler, distrustful of swords and clad of plate armors. His kicks are known capable to pummel even the strongest steel armor plate, damaging both his adversaries' armor as well as their moral and vanity. However, he may prefer some heavy steel gears but the chest plate. Character Vent is sorta kind fellow, with his straight-minded and calm thought. Vent has a good sense of humor, and even in hard situation he avoids fighting. But if he attacked, Vent brings all his agility and strength to bear off! His drunk habit sometimes taken away even when he's in full consciousness. Although he is a justifier and seldom to read someone's feeling, he'll put full attention to someone who is interesting for him. Also, he can't easily say no to a girl, maybe because of the remained nobility he carried on. He may be a rogue for people, but he may be a noble to several people. He is interested to woman who is strong, a little harsh, cocky, and maybe a careless one. In the story of Wandering Brawler, he put interest to some girl such as an exotic archer of Far East Ningrum Hapsari and the cunning bounty hunter Dorothy Gale, with no exception to Charlotte Whitesmith who is an exiled eccentric girl from Rose Town. Skills Drunken Haze/D.Haze Throws a fragile pouch of beer to target. Enemy who drenched by alcohol will has reduced hit chance and if attacked by fire-based attack, it will burn the alcohol and deals minor damage. Vent's Natural Skill which came from a barroom fight long days ago. He doesn't mind to throw one of his ale stock to drench and making drunk an enemy with smearing scent of booze. Then he uses this advantage to nail down his adversary with ease and minimal chance to getting hurt. Another interesting effect of this skill is when triggered by Fire-based attacks. The drenching alcohol will instantly burned, dealing burn damage in brief time. Usually Vent does his fiery Roundhouse kick after throwing a bottle of beer to make this trick useful. Roundhouse This move was learnt from the all-mighty Ground Chuck. Performs a powerful roundhouse kick, which deals decent damage, quick time to cooldown, and inflicts fire damage in one hit. One of his favorite moves, Vent unleashes single fast, spinning fiery kick to an enemy. Usually a single kick could take down even the strongest highwayman, but he prepares another version of this deadly kick. Several variations of this move includes a double kick move named Double Barrel, and a chained Trickhouse triple kick. But still, Vent always stick on the original version of the legendary Ground Chuck move... Mark of the Foot The Vent's trademark move, dashing toward and kick enemy's face with powerful force. This move will leaves a footmark on target's face. May leaves dishonored and annoyed effect to target after kicked. There's a chance to stun enemy when kicked on the face. Also works to creature with no face. A signature move which favored by Vent himself and feared by his adversaries because of long-lasting effect dealt, Mark of the Foot often proofs its usefulness against an enemy which makes the situation harder and worse. While this kick causes knockback and stunning a target, the footmark leaves dishonor, shame and regretfulness to whoever having his face stomped. In the next level of footmarking, Vent may deals more damage and longer-lasting footmark. And in most of time, the footmark may be permanent on the face. Till now, there is no method available to recover footmark-ed face... Drunken Brawler The one who used to drunk and loves to fight invented this move. Its casual and unstable stances distracting enemies, seems with a poke will lay him on the ground. It'll be a surprise if Vent attacks in this stance; the attack will be easily dodged and if Vent attacks, his strike will blow his target critically! Also, cause of habit of drunk, every confusion effects will considered as his drunk effect... Grants 25% evasion rate and 20% critical chance, also cancel 'Confusion' state. Vent, by chance, invoked this stance when struggling in a fierce barroom fight. When he drank too much booze and then a riot happened, he managed to stay alert and sober even the riot may turns on him and severely harm him. Looks like ill-prepared and being ignorant from outside, he is actually awake and alert from inside. He is also known for his habit to drink even when fighting. Under drunk effect, his strength and finesse strangely increased instead of decreasing his fighting performance. He looks immune to booze effect, could read his opponent's moves and deals critical strikes even better when he is drunk. Once a traveller said his stance looks identical with the ancient Drunken Brawler stance. And because of this stance, Vent is also known as a Drunken Hustler. Sky Dragon Kick Based on the breath of dragons and the origin of this move, Sky Dragon Kick will remind everyone to the dragon when burning the land with its fire breath. Thus, this move will deal fire damage. As this move is basically a jump kick, its aspect of surprise and launch-to-dive intention are still remained. Recently this kind of move favored as a finishing combat move, and deals lethal damage to target. This ancient skill once used to be a masked fighter's final attack. Vent made it to bring back this sophisticated move thanks to years of training and vast of improvements he found since his apprenticeship. And because there is no known monk or martial artist alive in Westerland who learned this ancient move, Vent is the only known fighter with this infamous dive kick. The original and secret of this move is the fire which flicks on Vent's foot when going straight from the mid-air to his target. As the description tells us, this move will remind us to the dragon's breath of fire. Even in some chance, the fire will burn the target after getting severe damage from the kick itself. Notes *Vent McGraves originally was the main character of Legend of Seven Swords, but it's substituted by the blacksmith hero Mark Hammerfist. *His last name--McGraves--is, by chance, as the same as the popular Westerland booze, the McGraves' Brand. There's no direct relation between the brand and his name. *Even he's prefered to use staves or nothing but his fists, he can use a mere short sword in the beginning of Wandering Brawler. It can be replaced henceforth. *His perk, Drunken Brawler, and the Drunken Haze is referenced from the Warcraft III's Pandaren Brewmaster's passive skill (with slightly different effect). Also, Vent's occupation later changed into Brewmaster and gains new skills which is also referenced from the same source. *Ground Chuck's name is taken from the actor Chuck Norris' childname, and the Roundhouse is also derived from one of his notable move in one of his movies. *Vent often express his exclamation with ale puns. Notable (and the often spoken) example is "Great Scotch," which is derived from the famous exclamation "Great Scott." Another example are "By the Wine" and "In the name of King Stout," when Vent was forced to drink a sip of Cinnamon Tea by Ebony at Soncera. Category:Characters Category:Post-Magic Era